


Children of the Night.

by Mistresskabooms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Detective Noir, Kidnapping, Murder, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresskabooms/pseuds/Mistresskabooms
Summary: When a string of murders and disappearances storm across a small town called Towamencin, it's up to Detective Carol Grace to solve the case.





	Children of the Night.

It wasn't often Private Eye Carol Grace was given a case that was actually worth a damn.

Being in a small town such as Towamencin, Pennsylvania, it ended up meaning that she was often forced to investigate more mundane matters, such as finding a missing dog or cat. That didn't mean she didn't have plenty of work. The fact that the North Penn High School was nearby meant that a lot of dumb kids who lost their bike or their car would come to her, rather than telling their parents and risking their wrath. Not to mention the fact that there were several nearby towns and boroughs. But, a job was a job. So that's why she had to put on her best face when she heard the familiar chime of a doorbell, signifying a customer had entered the office.

The customer was a young woman, likely just barely an adult. Her face was round and delicate, with rosy cheeks (she wasn't even wearing makeup. Her cheeks just did that.) Her eyes were uncertain, and, based off of the way her eyes darted between object to object, a little frightened to be here. No, frightened wasn't the right word. Nervous? No that wasn't the right word either. Anxious. She was anxious. Her hair was a light brown color, going down to her neck and framing her face. Now then. Time for business.

"Detective Carol Grace, how may I help you."

"Catherine Perry. Well, as you can probably guess by my, you know, whole being here, I got a case for you." She took out a manilla envelope and flung it to her.

Carol caught it without even looking. "Let me guess, lost dog?"

"Nope! All three of my puppers are safely at home."

Carol raised her eyebrow with a small smirk. "Three of them, huh?"

"Yup. Cap, Mila, and Davos!"

"Seems like a lot of work."

Catherine shrugged. "Yeah. They're puppies. What do you expect?"

"Fair enough." she said with a small smile that instantly faded as soon as she opened the folder.

Oh.

Ooooooh.

This one was gonna be a bitch to solve.

First off, this wasn't some lost dog.

This was a string of murders and kidnappings that sprang up in the past couple months. This was all throughout the North Penn area, too, so it was a pretty wide margin. She looked up at Catherine, who looked back at her.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said as she rubbed her temples. "Why not bring this to the cops?"

"Because fuck cops." the sheer speed and matter-of-fatness of the reply almost startled Carol. Not that she really disagreed. Cops were the ones that got all the fun cases. She was stuck with the mundanities. She almost regretted not joining the police force. Almost.

"I... Suppose that's fair, but aren't they gonna be sent to the same prison those cops run? Put under the same jurisdiction?"

"Yeah, but I at least have some faith that you won't arrest an innocent black man. Plus, looking at your case record, whenever you did get a case that was worth a damn, you were always quick with your analyses."

Carol simply huffed. "Ain't too hard to have faith I wouldn't arrest an innocent black man. I mean, I can't really arrest anybody." She wouldn't say the second reason out loud: She herself was black, and she was well aware of the issues police had with them. Honestly, the only reason she really became a detective was because she loved solving puzzles as a kid. It doesn't hurt that she also had a bit of a special talent: she would occasionally get glimpses of the future. Oftentimes, they appeared in her dreams, and would often help her (or in some cases, outright tell her,) when the next time they would attack was.

By the time she looked back up, Catherine was gone, and a stack of 20s and 50s were on the table. Carol sighed.

This was gonna be a long day.


End file.
